No thesis selected, however, research focusing on functioning of persons following brain injury is a strong research interest for the following reasons. First, this field is relatively new and continues to evolve in response to emerging needs as these persons live longer. Second, my professional experiences have focused on providing services to these people in response to this unmet public need. Last, my professional experiences complement my personal insights gained by my intimate introduction to brain injury rehabilitation as a consumer of services due to my history of severe brain injury. (See time 29 for further discussion of potential projects).